Thermal processes for biomass deconstruction, such as pyrolysis and liquefaction, offer rapid, effective methods for the depolymerization of plant cell wall components. These processes typically produce heterogeneous slates of compounds derived from polysaccharides and lignin that can potentially be upgraded simultaneously over chemical catalysts, integrated into petroleum refinery streams, or fractionated through a wide variety of approaches and subsequently upgraded in a more selective manner to a broader slate of fuels and chemicals. Cellobiosan, or 1,6-anhydro-β-D-glucose, is a major component of pyrolysis oil derived from cellulose and hemicellulose.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.